Nessie's First Christmas
by elyse.s2
Summary: It's Nessie's first Christmas. Go through the day with the Cullen family. Bella and Edward POV. NOW COMPLETE! unless anyone wants me to do it in another character's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters – from Twilight or Breaking Dawn.  
A/N: My second fanfic! YAY! **

CHAPTER 1

It was Christmas Eve and the family were gathered around the tree of our parent's house. Rose and Emmett were snuggling on the couch, while the rest of us – Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, and Edward and I – were sitting on the floor.

Everybody was watching Nessie, our darling daughter, who decided to be the entertainment for tonight. She was prancing around gracefully while we all clapped and cheered her on.

Nessie was only 8 months old, but she looked more like a 3 year old at the rate she has grown. Her gorgeous, bronze curls were pulled up into a high pony-tail and she was wearing a crimson dress that Aunt Ali had picked out for her.

Every now and then, she would stop and come to sit down for a rest. Edward would take her into his arms and try to rock her to sleep while humming my lullaby to her. It didn't work.

Nessie just kept getting back up and dancing. She went over to Emmett and pulled at the bottom of his jeans. He picked her up and she sat with him and Rosalie for a while.

Amazingly she tried to sleep once Emmett spoke to her.

"If you don't go to sleep soon, sweetie, Santa Clause won't be able to come tonight," he said in a soft voice. "You know that he can see when you're sleeping and if you aren't sleeping, he won't be able to drop your presents off."

She nodded quickly and closed her eyes, drifting off silently, soon after.

Edward looked at me and grabbed my hand. We stood up together, said our goodnights and then took Renesmee back to the cottage.

We got her dressed into her pyjamas and then tucked her in.

Then, it was _Edward and Bella Time_.

It was only 6.00 AM when Nessie came storming into our room, screaming things about Santa, which I would not have been able to understand if I were human.

"He's been! He gave me presents! Lots and LOTS of presents!!" she cried, grabbing Edward's hand and leading him off of the bed. "C'mon! Let's open them…hurry!"

Edward gave me a quick glance before jumping off and following. I put my feet on the floor and followed. Thankfully, Edward came up with an excuse for her to wait to open her presents.

"Don't you want the rest of the family to be here when you open them? It would mean the world if Grandma and Grandpa got to see you open them," he said persuasively.

"But, Daddy…oh, okay." She gave him a glare and then grabbed the phone, even though it really was not necessary.

Nessie called the house and everybody was here, with presents in their hands, within two minutes.

We sat down on the couches and then she started to unwrap each present – Santa's first, of course.

Nessie now had a keyboard, microphone, new books, DVDs, and an endless amount of toys that would never leave her bored. And that didn't even include the family's gifts.

Esme and Carlisle gave her a large stereo for her room; Rosalie and Emmett had bought a fish tank with 4 gold fish and 5 angel fish; Alice and Jasper had wrapped 8 different outfits – all designer, obviously – and Alice made her try every single one on, claiming to see if they fit.

She had opened each present and thanked each member of the family with a pleasing smile, giggle and big hug. And then it was time for our present.

"Okay, Nessie. Mummy and Daddy's present next," I said quickly.

She squealed in excitement and Edward took a decorated box from out behind his back. He placed it in her small hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I gave her a hug and pecked her on the cheeked. She blushed and sat back down.

The box was quite large and she did not expect what was in it that was for sure.

She pulled the lid off and pulled out the sheets of paper. A look of confusion crossed her face and Edward laughed.

"It's your own lullaby, beautiful," he said with a grin on his face. "Now you and Mummy have one each. And they are both gorgeous, just like my girls!"

Renesmee ran to Edward and hugged him for at least two minutes and then turned and jumped into my lap to do the same. Everybody laughed and then Carlisle spoke.

"Alright, now Nessie has opened her presents, it's time to give out the rest of them!"

Suddenly, wrapping paper and ribbons were all over the floor and the family were admiring the gifts they had received.

Alice handed Edward and I a box. "It's from all of us," she basically screamed.

Edward pulled it open and a beautiful wooden box was inside. It was decorated with engraved patterns and _'Isabella and Edward'_ on the top. I pulled it out and saw that it had a photo on the front.

It was a picture of Edward and me dancing at our wedding. If I could cry, I would have been.

Edward pulled my head towards him and kissed my hair. "Open the lid," he whispered. He must have known what was in it already.

I pulled the clasp open and looked inside. There was a book inside and as I looked at each page, I realised that it was a wedding album. Every page was filled with pictures, each picture even more stunning than the last. I was speechless. It was the most beautiful gift ever.

Edward spoke on behalf of both of us. He could see that I wasn't able to find words.

"Thank you. It really is beautiful. We love it…especially Bella," he said aloud, giving a smile to everyone. I just nodded, agreeing.

Esme suggested that everyone gets ready for the day and that we call Charlie as I would not see him today – he was working the Christmas shift at the station.

Everyone except Emmett left. I looked down at Nessie and she was playing the piano amazingly well. Emmett was just staring at her in shock. Even he couldn't play that well and he was how old?!

I laughed and then felt Edward's arms around my waist.

"I'll give you your present later…when Nessie is in bed," he said with his face in my hair. I smiled. Emmett coughed, trying to tell us that he was still there.

I giggled, embarrassed.

"Me too, but I can guarantee it's not what you think it is," I said cheekily, knowing he expected differently. He groaned quietly and let go of me.

We walked off and got dressed and prepared for what the day was going to bring.

Emmett had left in the short time we were in the closet, but Nessie hadn't moved an inch. She was playing incredible songs, and she already had her lullaby down-pact. She definitely inherited her father's musical traits.

As I looked at our daughter, I realised that this was going to be the best Christmas yet.

**A/N: thanks for reading! This story isn't going to be too long, just a couple of chapters. Reviews would be great, as would favs or alerts =]  
If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'm all ears. If you suggested anything, I will give you a mention in my A/N too.  
THANKS FOR READING xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer does all of that. **

CHAPTER 2

Christmas Day went fast as we spent time with the family, talking and mucking around. Alice gave more presents to each of us, claiming that she forgot to bring them this morning. We all knew where she went for an hour before lunch time.

We went hunting around the forest as a family. Edward and I came across a few mountain lions, while Renesmee found a few deer with Jasper and Emmett. I now understood why Edward was paranoid with me wrestling big animals; it was absolutely terrifying watching our 8 month old chase after wild animals.

When we got back to the house, Renesmee wanted Edward to play her lullaby for her. He sat down at the piano; she followed him and sat on his lap. He began playing, and then stopped. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. He patted the stool to say he wanted me to join them. I went and sat down, placing my head on his shoulder.

Everyone sat around and listened intently. When Edward had finished playing, everyone –especially Nessie – gave him a big applause before he started to play my lullaby. The concert was over before too long, so we all went our separate ways for an hour or so.

Edward kept bugging me about his present. He really was annoyed because he thought he knew what his present was going to be; I changed my mind – with any luck he would enjoy this present as much as _any_.

Alice helped me out with ideas. Hopefully, - and obviously - she had kept her mind off of the gift. For that I was thankful.

We ended the day with another concert from Renesmee. She pranced and twirled just like the night before, but this time, she fell asleep the first time she stopped to take a break. We took her back to the cottage after a short while.

We got her changed and then tucked her into bed. She woke up and Edward read her a story – she had begun _Pride and Prejudice_ last week with me. He managed to get through a chapter before she started to drift off and dream. Edward left the room shortly after.

I came in and watched her dreams for a little while. I placed her hand on my face and lay on the bed. She was dreaming of Santa, that he came into her room and took her for a ride on the sleigh. As I took her hand off of my face, I looked at her face and saw a faint smile that made her look extremely innocent and adorable.

Edward knocked on the door as I was about to leave. He peeked his head around the corner and smiled my favourite crooked smile. I was dazzled, as usual. I stood up and walked over to join him. He took my hand and led me out of the room; he seemed extremely excited.

I was the one to break the comfortable silence.

"You're really excited aren't you?" I whispered in his ear.

"Absolutely; but I am also a little disappointed, considering what you said – about it not being what I expected." He gave me quick glance, maybe he was checking to see if I was lying. "But I'm sure I'll love it."

I nodded while trying to hide the massive smile erupting on my face. I was going to tease him as much as possible…if that were possible. He was practically jumping up and down the entire minute walk to our room.

Edward sat down on the bed and pulled me on top of him. I giggled quietly before he started to kiss me passionately. I didn't object, of course. My mind was in a _completely _different place to where it was meant to be; Edward's present.

I cleared my throat and pulled away from the kiss. He frowned and sighed. I couldn't help but continue to giggle.

"Alright, do you want your present first or do you want to give me mine first?" he asked, still hyped up.

"Um, I want mine first." I said quietly, and kissed him from his ear down to the corner of his lips. He sighed. _Tease, Bella. _

"Sure, give me a minute though. Okay?"

"Absolutely. Human minute or minute?" I said, trying to sound a little seductive.

"Minute," he said, as he got off the bed and ran into the closet. I got more comfortable and then turned to look at the door of the closet, awaiting Edward's return.

After only 30 seconds, he came out; to my surprised he was fully clothed and he had his hands were behind his back. Looks like my gift wasn't as I expected either.

He sat back down on the bed and laid across my legs. I started playing with his hair for a moment and then he spoke.

"You teased me, I tease you. My gift is definitely not what you thought. Just in case you hadn't already figured," he said in an almost joking tone.

"That's...fine." I replied, unsure of what to say. "So, can I have my present?"

He didn't answer, just pulled out a small box wrapped in fancy paper and bows. There was a card tied onto the ribbon. I opened it and began reading. _Bella. Merry Christmas, my love. Our first Christmas as a family should be special – I hope it was – and this gift is to show my love for you. Forever yours, Edward._

I smiled at each and every word written on the card. I kissed his hair and began to pull the ribbons off and unwrap the paper on the box. It was small and when I took the lid off, I saw a smaller box. It looked like it was from a jewellery store.

Even before I saw what was inside, I knew my gift wasn't going to compare to what Edward had spent on me. Well, it was too late now. I clutched the top of the small box and opened it.

Sitting inside on a small cushion was a ring. White gold with an extremely large diamond in the middle. I gasped, it was amazingly beautiful.

"Look on the inside," he whispered.

I did. There was something engraved on the inside of the ring. I looked carefully and realised what it said: _My Girls_.

Edward took it off of the pillow and took my hand; he placed it on the centre finger of my right hand. He kissed each finger and my palm where he held my hand for on his lips for ages. I smiled and jumped on Edward. I kissed him and then he pulled away.

"My present?" he asked, with a childish, innocent look on his face. He knew I couldn't resist it when he teased me like that.

"Edward Anthony, are you trying to force me into giving you your present? You know that if you do that, it may just put you on the naughty list!" he growled and then grabbed my waist.

"Hey!" I said in between laughs. "I was just about to give you your present, but I can't if you're doing that."

He sat up and put on a poker face, but he was trying to hide a smile. I cleared my throat and placed my hands on his face.

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to concentrate. I had been practicing this for weeks, with minor memories, but this time it was hardest to focus. It took all of my mind power to unblock Edward and remember times from when I was human.

I remembered the day in the meadow first. Then, when I had first met his family. The prom was a small memory too. The second biggest human memory was the night he proposed and then as much as I could remember about our wedding and honeymoon. Each time I focused on something, I heard Edward gasp.

He stayed incredibly still but I could feel him nearly slip up a couple of times. I kept a smile on my face, unsure if his eyes were open.

When I was finished, I opened my eyes and instantly felt Edward's lips on mine.

"Thank you, Bella. That was amazing! I loved it," he said before kissing my lips once again. "I loved every single moment of it."

I nodded but tried to continue the kiss. This was definitely the best gift I could be given.

**A/N: thanks for reading! So how's my second fanfic going?  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Any suggestions are welcomed.  
****I was thinking of doing the story in EPOV just to keep it going for a bit longer...what do you think?  
Thank you. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just playing around.  
A/N: Chapter 3 is in Edwards POV. **

CHAPTER 3

Our first Christmas Eve as a married couple, and we got to spend it as a family.

Bella, Renesmee and I, along with our _siblings_, had spent the evening around the Christmas tree at Carlisle and Esme's. It had been a night filled with fun and many performances.

Everybody had adored Nessie as she pranced around the room like a ballerina, until she finally fell asleep in Emmett's arms.

"If you don't go to sleep soon, sweetie, Santa Clause won't be able to come tonight," Emmett had whispered to her. "You know that he can see when you're sleeping and if you aren't sleeping, he won't be able to drop your presents off." She nodded and almost instantly closed her eyes and dozed off.

After a short time, Bella and I took Nessie back to the cottage, where we tucked her in and watched her fall asleep. Bella didn't realise, but I was watching our daughter's dreams.

Rainbows and fairies filled up every part of Renesmee's mind; and if you looked closer at the fairies, you would see the faces of our family. I had to chuckle when I saw Emmett in a purple tutu and Jasper with a tiara on – both with huge smiles spread upon their faces.

If only Bella had chosen to watch Renesmee's dreams tonight, we would both be laughing and a look of confusion would not be crossing her beautiful face right now.

I shook my head and walked with Bella by my side, to our room.

It was twilight, and time to start _occupying _our night…

* * *

As the sun rose into the pink and orange sky, I gave Bella some warning – Renesmee was beginning to wake. I could see her dreams coming to an end, and she was stirring in her bed.

We both got dressed into sweats (the ones Alice _still_ didn't know we had), and grabbed a book each. Bella placed her head on my chest and began to _read_.

We were like this for about fifteen minutes before two small feet could be heard, running out into the front room.

I heard a loud gasp and looked up instinctively. Usually, it was Bella who gasped, and naturally, I looked up to see what was wrong.

Nessie came sprinting into our room, yelling. I had heard her thoughts so it was easy to guess what was going to come out of her mouth, _before _she had said it – and before it was understandable.

"He's been! He gave me presents! Lots and LOTS of presents!!" she squealed. I felt a small hand grab mine and she began screeching once again. "C'mon! Let's open them…hurry!"

I jumped off the bed and began to walk with my little girl, but not before I stole a glance at my wife.

She was glowing as she watched Nessie jump with pure joy and excitement that Santa had been. I turned back around to go after Nessie when I heard Bella's light feet hit the ground after the short leap off the bed.

Nessie kept tugging at my hand; I could tell she was using all of her strength, but it was still as soft as a butterfly's touch. She was incredibly eager to open her presents, yet I thought she should wait for everyone else to get here before she opened them.

"Don't you want the rest of the family to be here when you open them? It would mean the world if Grandma and Grandpa got to see you open them," I said to her calmly, looking down into her eyes. I had always used my eyes to try and calm Bella in numerous situations; it had the same effect on Nessie…most of the time.

She gave in – not before trying to through a temper, but she saw that I wasn't going to give in. I received a small glare prior to her grabbing the phone and calling the house. Bella and I got changed out of our sweats, so Alice wouldn't find them.

Not long after, the family was sitting in our front room around the Christmas tree, enjoying watching Nessie open her presents.

We all watched in wonder as Nessie opened each present, getting even more excited when she looked back to see that the family had added their own presents to the pile.

She went extremely crazy when she opened the box with a keyboard and microphone, and squealed when she saw that she had new books to read. There was now a pile of new toys for her to play with, sitting in the middle of the room near our feet.

We all sat down, waiting while Alice dressed up Nessie in her new outfits. She walked out onto the carpet _runway_, where she twirled and giggled. Alice, of course, just wanted to see if they fitted her – it was obvious that she was in need of a fashion parade. I could hear her the whole time.

_I wish that could be ME walking down that runway, parading my new outfits like Nessie. Oh! I love that dress, it's so cute and suits her perfectly. _She must have seen the smirk on my face. _Shit! Edward, get out of my head! PERSONAL! _

After Nessie had opened her presents from Santa and the family, Bella decided it was time to give her our present. I waited with the box behind my back.

"Okay, Nessie. Mummy and Daddy's present next," Bella said with so much enthusiasm. She was enjoying this Christmas.

Nessie squealed. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, she blushed. Bella gave her a hug and a kiss as well. Her face lit up as I placed the large box in her petite hands.

As she pulled of the ribbons, paper and finally, the lid, a confused look crossed her face. _Huh? It's paper...?!_ I realised that she had expected something bigger in the large box, rather than just four sheets of paper, so I spoke up.

"It's your own lullaby, beautiful," I said with a large grin on my face. "Now you and Mummy have one each. And they are both gorgeous, just like my girls!"

_Daddy wrote me my own lullaby?! Oh my goodness! _Before I knew it, her tiny frame was wrapped in my arms. She hugged me for two minutes, until she turned and jumped into Bella's lap and hugged her too. Neither of us could keep the smile off of our faces. Everybody was making "aw" sounds.

After that, everybody gave out their presents. Everybody received at least one present, besides Bella and I. I knew why, but even though Bella didn't, it really didn't bother her. She seemed really surprised when Alice handed us a box, wrapped in colourful paper and ribbon.

I pulled the lid off and let Bella see what was inside. The antique-looking, wooden box was engraved with '_Isabella and Edward_' on the lid. Bella pulled it out of the box, to have a better look I assumed. A small gasp came out of her mouth as she saw the photo of us dancing at our wedding reception. Bella's face showed so much emotion, I wanted to know what she was thinking so badly.

She hadn't realised that there was a lid, _and _contents inside. "Open the lid," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled it open and looked inside. Bella picked up the album that was in the box, and began to look at each page carefully. She hadn't said anything yet, so I spoke to everyone...one behalf of Bella and me.

"Thank you. It really is beautiful. We love it…especially Bella," I announced. Bella just nodded in reply, too occupied with looking at the pictures. It was the wedding she should never forget, and she practically had. It broke my heart to know that she most probably didn't remember what was meant to be the best night of her life.

After we had finished opening the gifts, Esme suggested that everybody goes home and gets ready for the day. She also said we should call Charlie as we would not see him today. Bella had tried to get him to come and open presents with us, but he had already taken the Christmas shift down at the Police Station.

Everybody left, yet Emmett wanted to stay and play with Nessie. Bella was watching as our daughter amazed our brother with her talents. She was playing on her keyboard, and she was incredible; practicing her lullaby, she nearly had it.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Bella's small waist as she laughed at Emmett's expression.

I dropped my face into her hair before I spoke. "I'll give you your present later...when Nessie is in bed." She smiled; Emmett coughed an over-the-top cough. Bella giggled in embarrassment.

"Me too, but I can guarantee it's not what you think it is," she said, teasingly. I played along. A groan escaped my mouth as I let go of her. Little did she know, my gift was not what she expected.

We walked into our room together to get ready for the day. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella's gift for me was; it was getting on my nerves that I couldn't tell even what ideas she had had. I wonder if Alice...

Suddenly, I heard my name being _screamed_.

_Never going to tell you, Edward! It's a special surprise. _Alice must have seen me decide to ask her. Curse her powers.

Well, it looks like it will be a day of waiting.

**A/N: YAY! Edward makes Christmas so much better :)  
Hope you liked the chapter, review and tell me what you thought.  
Also, sorry I haven't updated My Protector in a while, I sort of want this one to be finished before I complete the rest of that story. But I will try to write the next chapter ASAP!  
Thanks for reading. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS :) :)  
xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The last disclaimer for this story :( I don't own Twilight, and unless Stephenie Meyer sent it to me (and it will get here by tomorrow), I most probably never will.  
A/N: LAST CHAPTER FOR _NESSIE'S FIRST CHRISTMAS_! That's sad. But now I have the chance to write another story now...YAY! Thanks for reading. :)**

CHAPTER 4

Christmas _lunch_ was...tough. Watching Bella wrestle with lions and bears is hard enough. But watching Nessie – my tiny, beautiful baby girl – attacking deer is...indescribable. When I wasn't distracted with food, I was having a heart attack. Emmett just laughed at me. My girls fighting with animals...I thought I would be used to it by now; obviously not.

Afterwards, we went back and spent more time at Carlisle and Esme's. I was starting to get fidgety with excitement; desperate to know what Bella was giving me. I really was selfish. She kept kissing me – not unusual for Bella – but more than normal; she could be such a tease when she wanted.

Two could play at that game. I kept teasing _her _whenever I got the chance; wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing below her ear (softening her up); whispering in her ear; tickling her. It was working.

Once again, we spent the evening watching performances from our darling daughter. Alice had also put together another fashion show; with _all_ the Cullen girls. The Cullen boys went wild for their women – toning it down with claps and cheers when Nessie came out.

After the show, we all went back to watching dances from Renesmee. I played her lullaby while she twirled around _pretending _to be a ballerina; she could have passed easily. Everybody thought she looked adorable in her tutu.

Eventually, she came and joined us on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately. Bella and I took her back to the cottage and tucked her in. She woke up, as I kissed her forehead, and begged me to read to her.

I picked up the new copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that Bella had started reading with her, and opened it up to the second chapter where they left off.

"Mr. Bennet was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Bingley. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid, she had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner…" I kept reading, even knowing she was asleep. Once I finished, I placed the book on her table, kissed her cheeks and crept out the door.

Bella walked into the room once I was on the couch. I assumed she wanted to watch Nessie dream. I let her spend a little time in there before I became impatient. I desperately wanted to know what I was getting. Also, I wanted to know if she like what I had gotten her.

I walked over and knocked on the door when I heard the bed make a noise. I looked in and smiled at the sight of Bella. She looked gorgeous, radiant after spending time with Nessie. She must have watched her dreams; it was one thing Bella and I could both do in our spare time; besides…

She walked over to me and took my hand. I led her out of the room, hoping my excitement wasn't extremely obvious. I was wrong.

"You're really excited aren't you?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

"Absolutely; but I am also a little disappointed, considering what you said – about it not being what I expected." I quickly looked at her, just to check if she had been lying…or if she may have changed her mind and it was obvious. I continued talking. "But I'm sure I'll love it."

I noticed the smile Bella was trying to hide before nodding her head in reply. I couldn't help myself; I was nearly jumping to our room.

I walked over to the bed, sitting and pulling Bella down with me. She ended up on top of me and began giggling. My lips were eager, making their way to Bella's for a kiss. She didn't stop me, kissing me back. The taste of her breath in my mouth was driving me crazy – in a good way.

Before I was ready, she cleared her throat and ended the kiss. I frowned and exhaled a little too loud. Bella kept giggling. It was so adorable that I nearly kissed her again, yet she seemed just as excited for my present to her, as I was for her present to me. I decided to say something. It took me a little while to get my words together, but I did.

"Alright, do you want your present first or do you want to give me mine first?" I said, sounding so keyed up it was silly.

"Um, I want mine first." She whispered, being a tease. _Damn!_ _Well, here goes. She will like it, Edward. You know she will. _Bella's lips traced along my jaw down to my lips, kissing each time she moved. I sighed.

"Sure, give me a minute though. Okay?" I said, reluctantly pulling away.

"Absolutely. Human minute or minute?" Bella replied, giving me a little grin seductively.

"Minute," I said as I got off the bed and walked into the closet. I got the small box out of my drawer and then sped back out to the bed where Bella was spread across with a surprised look on her face. _YES! It worked. She was surprised…sincerely surprised. _

I got back on the bed, lying across her legs. Since I hadn't spoken, Bella started to play with my hair. It felt nice, her beautiful fingers running through my hair; pulling it back.

Eventually, I pulled myself together enough to form sentences.

"You teased me, I tease you. My gift is definitely not what you thought. Just in case you hadn't already figured," I said, making a joke of her reaction.

"That's...fine." Bella replied, still sounding a little shocked. "So, can I have my present?"

I like this new Bella; she is actually willing to accept gifts _without_ complaining. Alice will be extremely happy that she can now buy Bella things…then again, maybe _that_ would be pushing it a bit.

Bella hadn't noticed that I was lost for what to say, so instead of saying something, I just pulled out the box from behind my back, handing it to her straight after.

She pulled off the paper and ribbon, but read the card first. I hoped it wasn't too much written inside, but it was what I wanted and _needed_ to say to her today, and the card seemed like the best way to do that.

Bella pulled the gift box open, and saw the actual box of the gift inside. As she pulled out the box, her face seemed upset. I really hoped that she would accept this; she wouldn't be upset or angry that I had spent money on her. Really it was something to be passed to Nessie when Bella was ready to give it to her – if that day ever came.

But then, when she saw the ring inside the box, her face became overwhelmed and she gasped.

Bella hadn't picked the ring up yet, so I whispered in her ear, "Look inside." She didn't pick it up, just pulled the box closer to get the ring at a better angle. Her lips pulled up into a smile when she read the words _My Girls_.

I took the ring off of the cushion in the box, and then grabbed Bella's hand. I placed it on her finger before kissing each finger and her palm. I held her palm to my lips for a moment, taking in her scent.

She leaped on me, taking no time to stop before our lips met. Her lips moved as if she hadn't kissed me in ages: strong and fierce. I didn't oppose; but after a minute or two, I pulled away.

"My present?" I asked, using the force of my eyes, and putting an innocent look on my face. She never has been able to resist my eyes, immortality hadn't changed that either.

"Edward Anthony, are you trying to force me into giving you your present? You know that if you do that, it may just put you on the naughty list!" she said, pointing her finger at me. I growled playfully and took hold of her waist, pulling her closer to me.

She started giggling uncontrollably. "Hey!" Bella giggled, when she could breathe. "I was just about to give you your present, but I can't if you're doing that."

I sat up, crossing my legs, and letting her go. I put on the best poker face I could at that moment – without laughing – and forced myself to stop smiling.

Bella cleared her throat and placed her hands gently on my cheeks. Her fingers caressed the face, and she didn't even realise it. Shortly after, she closed her eyes.

I followed, but took a quick peek at her whenever I could (before she began). I had an idea of what she was planning on giving me at that moment, but was stunned when she started. I kept my eyes shut the entire time.

The first image flashed through in her mind, the day we went to the meadow together; I remembered that day so well. The flowers that surrounded us looked beautiful to Bella, but that was nothing compared to how she looked. Her memory was mainly of me, running around the meadow, listening to her heartbeat, Bella lying on my chest. Then the image changed.

Suddenly we were inside my parent's house. Carlisle and Esme meeting Bella in the dining room, Alice and Jasper coming downstairs, me playing the piano.

Then, I caught a small flash of prom. Bella and I dancing around the dance floor with my siblings around us. The night Bella had agreed to marry me was after that.

Bella remembered the bracelet and me putting the charm on it; though she still wore it, I knew the memory would have been diminutive. Then she remembered me getting down on one knee, and me placing the ring on her hand. That will always be the best night of my existence.

Finally, the wedding came. She thought about when we said "I do" and our first kiss – as husband and wife, obviously. The dance and when we drove off to go on our honeymoon. Our first _night_ together, on the beach and in the bed. The _next_ best night of my existence.

The pillows covering every inch of the room, and the broken headboard, were faint memories. I laughed silently at that. Then finally, Nessie. The first time she saw our beautiful little girl.

I admit, that each time Bella remembered something, I gasped quietly. It was absolutely incredible – the best gift she could have given me. I wanted to ask how she remembered it all, but I knew it could wait.

When I saw Bella start to open her eyes, I crushed my lips to hers. I pulled away shortly after, wanting to thank her.

"Thank you, Bella. That was amazing! I loved it," I promised, kissing her full lips once more, gently. "I loved every single moment of it."

I saw a short nod from her, but I wasn't sure because all I could feel was Bella, forcing herself against me.

I was certainly _not_ dissatisfied with _both_ of my presents.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my story! It means a lot that I can get feedback from everyone. Anyway, this was the last chapter for this story. I thought, since it was Christmas Eve, I should finish it off for you - so I worked all day on this :).  
Thank you, once again. I wish I could give you all Edward Cullen for Christmas - but I can't get him myself so that could be difficult. Oh well. Merry Christmas guys and girls! **

**Love Elyse xxx**

**PS. If you have any suggestions as to stories I could write, please let me know.  
**


End file.
